tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Unchapped/Unexpected Acrobatics
I have to give him credit, that lad Malrick may not look like much, but he's one crazy bastard. We broke into the great hall today, Ivellios was able to find us a hatch on the roof that let us bypass the Grim looking guardians defending the staff quarters. Despite evidence of a few shamblers in the various apartments, we succeeded in stealthily breaking into the top floor... until that oaf Jarvis fell down the stairs; sword, shield, and armor clanging away like a ships fog bell. Then we found there are eviller things dwelling in this city than mere walking corpses. A fell specter of shadow and hate emerged from the floors below us. It swiped at me, and I felt as if my very life force was being drained, as if I'd aged 20 years in a day. I feared for my life and fled, followed quickly by the party. Erevan brought up the tail, though he was so badly drained that he almost died. At first, it seemed that the creatures had not followed us, and we were allowed a few minutes to heal our party before they set upon us once more. The sunlight seemed to weaken the incorporeal haunts, but this time they surrounded us with a party of Ghasts, dextrous and cruel. We fled to the high rooftop, surrounded on all sides by our foes. Between the two of them, Ivellios and Malrick were able to control the fiends as they tried to ascend the ladders leading to the parapet, but we were still pinned down by archers on the lower gables. Then Malrick did something I never expected from a damn weakling wizard. He handed me a rope, and I had but a moment to realize the other end was tied around his waist before the tom-fool leapt off the roof, dragging me down with him. Luckily, I wedged myself in the guard railing before we both plunged to our deaths. After a moment, I realized his plan, now, dangling from the side of the building, he had a clear line of site to our putrescent foes, and, summoning all his strength, wasted no time in felling them with a hellish fireball. “Well, two can play that game” I thought to myself, Malrick may have reached the limit of his magical powers while unrested, but I still had the muse within me. No sooner had the young wizard regained the parapet, I repeated his trick, leaping from the opposite wall, reaping the wind of my descent into t'Dunraz as I fell. The instant the ghasts came into view, I released the energy into a flesh-shattering thunderclap. The blast ripped them to shreds, and we made quick work of all our remaining foes.Despite the stunt's effectiveness, I have no desire to repeat the attempt. We escaped the encounter physically and emotionally drained, barely alive, and retreated into the fastness of the college's staff apartments, barred the doors and licked our wounds. I don't know exactly what the fell ethereal was that so drained Erevan and myself, but I am shaken to my core that something could so drain me with a mere touch. For the first time since embarking on this expedition, I am truly afraid. Category:Blog posts Category:Myrddin Adventure Log